


Confessions

by Mantype



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, day 1 of, merfumaweek, oh man this one was crazy to write :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantype/pseuds/Mantype
Summary: “Come on tell me! You know you can’t keep anything from me flower princess.” Mermista teased.Perfuma sighed again, “Alright, fine. But answer me this first: have you ever thought about kissing me?”





	Confessions

Mermista and Perfuma has been spending days upon days at each other’s respective kingdoms, getting to know each other and doing chores together. It was more manageable to have a companion for tedious work like weeding gardens and tending to the people moving back into Saleneas now the gate was fixed.   
Today happened to be a gardening day, and the two had settled into a comfortable silence as they focused on their work side by side, only occasionally broken by the sound of twigs snapping and pulled weeds being tossed into the pile behind them.   
Perfuma sighed, momentarily breaking the silence.   
“What is it?” Mermista asked, turning slightly to look at Perfuma.   
“Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Perfuma replied hurriedly.  
“Come on tell me! You know you can’t keep anything from me flower princess.” Mermista teased.   
Perfuma sighed again, “Alright, fine. But answer me this first; Have you ever thought about kissing me?”   
The question took Mermista back, she stared at the red faced girl next to her as she collected her thoughts. “I mean- yeah, I guess I’ve given it some thought.” Mermista narrowed her eyes, “Why are you asking… have you been thinking about it flower girl?”  
“Oh you know…”   
“Actually I don’t.” Mermista uprooted a weed and jokingly offered it to Perfuma. “A root for your thoughts?”  
“Oh fine, you win.” Perfuma laughed, and then she turned deep red as she thought about her next words, “It’s just. And I’m sorry if this is weird but we’ve been spending so much time together and, well, honestly all I can think about while we’re together, and while we’re apart is how badly I want to kiss you. Every time you cross my mind, my whole body aches to be able to hold yours in my arms, and I have to clench my teeth to stop imagining what it would be like to kiss you, to run my fingers through your hair. My chest tightens and I want to scream from the pent up energy of wanting to kiss you Mermista. I just- I guess I was waiting for some perfect moment to happen, but I guess, I guess I know that’s not going to just magically happen while we’re freaking gardening. So I just, I suppose this is me trying to create that moment for us.” Perfuma gushed, unable to stop herself once she had started, her cheeks dusted in a pink blush, looking to Mermista to gauge her reaction.   
For her part, Mermista looked back at Perfuma, a smile warm on her face. “Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?”   
“Ah- well. I’d like to kiss you about it. If that’s alright with you.” Perfuma replied, her already gentle voice melting down to just a whisper.   
Mermista answered the best way she knew how. She raised a hand to Perfuma’s face, tucking a hair behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. She drew herself away again just as quickly, meeting Perfuma’s eyes to check that she was ok with it. Perfuma hadn’t been satisfied with such a short kiss though, so this time she took the initiative, leaning right back in and kissing Mermista with resolve. This kiss lasted longer, was filled with feeling pent up from many days spent together and many days spent apart longing for the other.  
And for them, it was a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh thanks for reading u guys :) won't be doing a fic everyday of merfuma week, but i will be doing at least one more :)


End file.
